Perfect
by Pancakes.On.A.Rainy.Day
Summary: His perfect curly hair, his perfect soothing voice, his perfect smile... According to Macy, Nick Lucas was the perfect guy.  JONAS oneshot


**AN: Hi! :D So it has been ages since I've written anything! I started this months ago... In a bus to Edinburgh. And now I just finished it in my livingroom in a suburb to Copenhagen - it has been on quite a journey this oneshot! I hope it's not too jet lagged - let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

"So, I was thinking, you know, I need to come up with something new for the boys for their new tour. I mean they can't come on stage wearing similar stuff to what they were wearing last year….."

Oh how she loved his curly hair, always perfect. Looking so soft… she just wanted to touch it. Run her hand through it. And when he smiled that perfect smile of his…

"…I just need that shot of inspiration…you know… you don't have any ideas do you Macy?.. oh wait.. what about…No that wont do…oh! I've got it!..." Stella rambled on as she walked down the corridor with Macy at her side.

And when he was playing his guitar...and singing…she could sit for hours listening to the soothing sound of his perfect voice.

"Are you listening Macy?" Stella asked confused.

And the concentrated expression on his face, when he was writing a song…so perfect! And the way he walked down the corridor…

"Macy?" Stella snapped a little louder gaining Macy's attention.

"Oh sorry, just zoned out for a moment there…" Macy said with a dreamy expression on her face, as if she was still in a bit of a daze, "What were you saying Stella?"

"Just forget it," Stella said with a smirk, "Seems you've got more important things on your mind. Care to share?"

"There's nothing.." Macy said still in a dreamy state.

"Hmm…" Stella said as she squeezed her eyes together in that familiar way, looking very suspicious. "There's something going on with you Macy Misa and I will find out what it is."

"Whatever you say Stella…" Macy said in a dreamy voice with a peaceful smile on her lips.

* * *

"Come on time! Get moving! Two more minutes to the bell goes!" Macy thought as she sat in the back of class in biology. She was looking intensely at the clock – as if her piercing eyes would force time to move faster. This had seemed like the longest period ever…Macy didn't have a clue about what the old beardy man at the board – her teacher – was on about. It seemed he had been doing nothing but talk and talk about boring stuff for an hour…. If the bell would just go! Then she could finally– the sound of the ringing bell cut of her thoughts as she stood abruptly, gathered her things together and practically ran out the classroom, receiving a couple of strange looks on the way.

Just down the corridor, around the corner, up the stairs and there it was – her maths class. Macy slowed down as she came closer to the door and quickly caught her breath again – even though it had been a long way from the biology department to her maths class the run hadn't been the slightest exhausting for the sporty Macy. As she walked into the class there were only a couple of other students there. She let her eyes wonder over the faces and stopped as she saw the reason why she had been running down the corridor. There he was – standing beside a table in the back of the room getting his maths stuff out of his bag. Macy walked closer to where he was standing and sat down at the table next to his. His face lit up as he saw her.

"Hi Mace," He said, "How're you?"

"Hi Nick," Macy said with a dreamy voice, "I'm fine, perfectly fine!" She mentally slapped herself for speaking out loud in the dreamy voice that belonged in her head.

"That's good…" Was all Nick managed to answer before the teacher started the class.

Macy had a hard time concentrating on the equations the teacher was explaining on the board. Every time she tried to listen, thoughts about the fact that Nick Lucas was sitting next to her came flying into her mind. Nick Lucas….just thinking about his name made her blush slightly – she didn't feel shy though… just funny…it was a funny feeling…

Occasionally Macy turned her head slightly to see what Nick was doing – actually concentrating on the maths the teacher was going over. Macy didn't know why it made her frown slightly. Of course – they were in class, a person like Nick would pay attention…the thought made her smile again. For the hundredth time that day, Macy thought how perfect he was…Intelligent was now added to the list.

Nick broke her train of thoughts as he reached over and placed a neatly folded up note on her table. As she turned to look at him he sent her a warm smile.

"_I had a good time last night.." _He had written with his perfect hand writing. Macy felt herself blush as she thought back on the night before. Nick had been at her house to help her with some Maths she found difficult. It had been hard concentrating on the Maths with Nick Lucas sitting close to her. Talking to her. Smiling to her.

"_So did I…" _Macy wrote on the note and passed it back to Nick. She hoped that the teacher would give them some complicated homework to do, or even a huge assignment or something… just so Nick could help her out… and she could spend more time close to him, sitting listening to his soothing voice as he with clear passion in his voice explained the craziest equations. She admired his love for Maths and loved the concentrated look he had on his face when the teacher was going over new subjects. As if he had been reading her thoughts Nick passed the note back to her.

"_You know... we should meet up more often. I mean, maths doesn't have to be involved."_

So that was how it happened. A whole period of passing notes back and forth and she was now meeting up with Nick Lucas after school – and it had nothing to do with maths. You could almost think it was a date actually.. Macy liked to think of it that way, even though it was a bit surreal to think that Nick would think of it that way too. But she could always dream, right?

* * *

"What are you smiling at?" Joe asked his brother as him and Kevin stopped at Nick's locker.

"Nothing" Nick answered shortly without looking up from putting his books in his locker.

"Doesn't look like you walking around randomly smiling…" Kevin said deep in thoughts.

"Exactly" Joe said, giving Nick a questioning look.

"Am I not allowed to smile now?" Nick said with a chuckle as he looked up at his confused brothers, "You make it sound like I usually look miserable"

"Not miserable… just not as… jolly…" Kevin said.

"Aha! I think I know what the smiling is all about," Joe said with a smirk looking at Kevin, "What is the only thing that can make Nick Lucas go… jolly?

"Eerm.. is this a test to see if I have read all the girly magazines?" Kevin said with a voice that suddenly went high pitched.

"No." Joe said giving his older brother a weird look, "It's a girl of course!"

"Ahhhh…." Kevin said nodding.

"Who is she Nick?" Joe said looking to his younger brother who was still fiddling around with his books.

"Guys, why is it, there always has to be a reason? Can I not just be having a good day?" Nick said with a smile as he shut the locker door, "See you at home!" He called as he turned around and quickly walked towards the front doors.

"But..." Joe said before realizing that his brother was gone.

"I'm confused..." Kevin said after a moment of silence.

Joe put his hand on his older brother's shoulder as he said: "Well you see, there's this thing called love, and it does certain things to people and make them act…well… a bit strange sometimes. And I think that's the case with our dear brother Nick."

"Ahh" Kevin said with realization in his voice, "So... is Nick on his way to a place where he has found a secret nest with special birds in?" Kevin now looked very excited about the whole deal.

"I think the situation is a bit different to be honest…" Joe said.

"Oh, okay," Kevin said sounding slightly disappointed, "But Joe?"

"Yes? What now Kevin?" Joe said slightly annoyed at his brother's cluelessness.

"Were we not meant to get a lift home with Nick?" Kevin said looking confused.

They soon both realized that Nick could be on his way home now and started running down the hallway to get to the parking lot in time.

* * *

Macy hurried along the hallway keeping a right look out for Stella, making sure she wouldn't run into the blond girl. Stella would either start blabbering about clothes or she would keep questioning Macy about her strange behaviour – Macy wasn't in the mood for either so she had decided that avoiding Stella completely, would be the best option.

The day had been dragging on for ages but finally Macy was on her way to meet Nick. She had been looking forward to it all day, but was now feeling a bit nervous about the whole thing. Why would she feel nervous? It was just Nick! Famous Nick Lucas who lived just across the street from her. Yeah, no need to be nervous… Macy shook her head and tried to get rid of the strange feeling. There was no need to be nervous. She had been hanging out with Nick last night and she wasn't nervous then. But this was different… or was it? She was stupid to think that it was different…

"Hi Mace!" Nick said cheerfully as he caught up with Macy walking out the front doors.

"Oh! Nick! Hi!" Macy said in a high pitched voice after jumping a bit at Nick's sudden presence.

"You okay?" Nick asked looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, I'm all good." Macy said with a smile sounding normal again.

"Okay, let's go then" Nick said, a bright smile appearing on his face.

* * *

There was a comfortable silence between them as they drove back. It was getting darker outside and as Macy looked out the window she could see the last rays of sunshine on the sky. She turned to look at Nick who just happened to turn to look at her at the same time and their eyes met, before they both quickly looked down again. Macy felt herself blush at just one look into his perfect eyes. It was a different blush than normally though. It felt different. Instead of going all giddy she just felt warm inside and she felt herself smiling at the feeling.

The afternoon had been great. Nick had bought her coffee and they had walked through the park. They had been sitting on a bench for ages. Talking – just talking and laughing like they were old friends. Macy had never seen Nick smile as much as he had done that afternoon. She had always looked at him as a serious but admirable person but there was obviously so much more to him. It felt like she had moved from being just a fan girl, who knew _all_ about Nick – well all they wrote in the magazines about him – to a good friend, who just started to get to know the real Nick.

Macy smiled at the thought and suddenly she found herself speak, without even hesitating.

"You know.. I always thought I knew everything there was to know about you, but today I learned more about you than all those magazines could ever teach me."

"So, which Nick do you prefer?" Nick said with a smile, "The world famous one, or the high school guy?"

"Hmm... let's see" Macy said with a smirk, "Well I like your famous guy qualities and I guess the high school Nick has those qualities in him too somewhere. So I probably prefer the high school Nick – it's like the perfect gu-…Nick." Macy stopped herself realizing she probably had said too much. And whatever she had said it was definitely too obvious what she had meant by it. Perfect guy? Why did she almost say that? Stuff like that was meant to stay inside her head!

There was a small pause where neither of them said anything. Nick broke the silence with a chuckle and said: "Well, that's good, cause the high school Nick is the real Nick"

Not long after, Nick pulled up the driveway in front of his house. He got out of the car and before Macy knew it he was holding the car door open for her. She was a bit surprised by this, but quickly remembered that after all, it was Nick Lucas. Macy got out of the car and Nick shut the door behind her. She realized that they stood very close to each other and felt the familiar feeling of her cheeks going red.

"I had a great time today," Macy found herself saying with an unfamiliar confidence.

"Me too," Nick said with a smile before silence fell upon them again.

Macy didn't know where to look. She could feel Nick's eyes on her as she looked over his shoulder. As she shifted her gaze but made sure to avoid Nick's, she noticed Kevin and Joe's eager faces in a window in the big house behind them. She quickly looked away and Nick caught her gaze. As he smiled down at her the blush came back on her cheeks. Stupid blush! Why did it keep coming back? Where did the new feeling of confidence go?

"I'm just gonna go across to my house then," Macy broke the silence, "I guess... I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Nick said, as if there was something more he wanted to say, "See you tomorrow."

Macy smiled and turned around to go to her house but quickly felt Nick's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait." He said as she turned around again. The feeling of his warm hand on her shoulder sent sparkles through her body and before she knew it his face was very close to hers and he was looked straight into her eyes. Macy didn't know what to do so suddenly she heard herself say: "You do know your brothers are watching us right?"

Nick chuckled, and she could feel his warm breath as he was so close to her, "Let's give them something to watch then." He said before he gently kissed her lips. Macy was too surprised to kiss back and it was only as Nick pulled away to look at her she realized what he had done and a smile spread on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Nick said still close to her face.

"I'll see you" She whispered as she turned around and started walking across the road. She didn't turn back to look. She was well aware of the wide smile on her lips. It wasn't the perfect first kiss as she had imagined it to be, but it was the perfect moment and it was with the perfect guy.

* * *

**So there you had it, my first Nacy - first JONAS fic actually, I think... **

**Care to share what you think? Reviews would be very much appreciated! :)**

**- P.O.A.R.D.**


End file.
